To Have And To Hold
by NCIS-Kingdom
Summary: Short story where Tony tries to get Ziva to stay with him. The two soon find out how enjoyable things can get with your best friend/partner. Feelings escalate for one another. Very Tiva. ((In-Progress))
1. Part 1

**Tiva Short story revolved around Tony and Ziva spending their first night together.**

 **Contains boat-loads of Tiva sweetness! :)**

 **This first part is about Tony getting Ziva to stay with him.**

 **Part 1~**

* * *

Tony swung the door open to his apartment. He had a large crooked smile running rampant along his lips and his hair was looking even fluffier than usual. His tie had already come undone and perhaps was halfway to the floor by now.

His feet nearly tripped over themselves as he lumbered into the apartment- his hand still holding _hers._

Her hand was soft and smooth; yet one would think that it would be tough and calloused. But no. Her hand made his hand feel large and roughened up from year's work on the force.

"Tony, I think you should really sit down now." Comes the voice of the smooth-handed girl.

DiNozzo only casts her his infamous grin before heading for the couch- his hand still tugging hers along.

"Wait! Let go! I need to close the door!" The one and only Ziva David loosened the man's grip on her fingers and stretched back towards the gaping doorway. She gently goes to close it next as Tony simply begins laughing again.

Why was he laughing this time? He had no clue. He had been laughing the whole car-ride home...

"I-I'm sorry Zi. Perhaps I need... medication or _help_ to get me straight." The lop-sided smirk returns instantly as the man then reaches to loosen his collar.

"Tony. What you need to do is rest. You've obviously drunken too much tonight."

Tony tries to give her an innocent look- but it doesn't work out.

"Ahh. It would probably be because that hot waitress never stopped serving me my liquids on the rocks..."

At this remark, Ziva just pauses to give him a confused look. "I think you are... mistaken."

"Me? Mistaken?" Tony throws his head back and laughs a hearty laugh before gaining more control of his senses again. "Okay so.. what was it then?"

Ziva places a hand to one of her hips; which doesn't go unnoticed by DiNozzo as she speaks. "You kept switching back and forth from beer to Vodka." At the end of her sentence however, she couldn't help but slip a small smile. Tony getting drunk was one of the only reasons she ever got to typically come back to his apartment with him- on a more natural basis.

She also couldn't help but find him rather comical when it came to his slurred speech and his ever-so-playful eyes.

"Ohhh... Wait... Eugh. What a combo, am I right?" Tony grins again and leans back into the couch cushions with a spirited aura about him.

Ziva then sets her things down and comes to sit beside him; her eyes quickly locking to his. "Are you good now? May I uh... start heading home?" It somewhat pained her to even ask such a straightforward question- but she didn't want to seem deplorable or anything.

Tony only goes to screw his eyebrows together. "Hah! Nice try. This _is_ your home." He flashes his teeth at her for about the fiftieth time and Ziva nearly blushes. Didn't he know what he was saying to her by now?

But then again, she knew it wasn't truly real. Tony was just drunk and he was saying things that he didn't mean at the moment.

"That is... sweet of you. But I really need to head for my own apartment now. Traffic will be getting bad soon." She then gets up to leave- but not before Tony reaches out and grabs at her hand.

He tips his head to one side as she looks back at him.

"Please don't go. Please?" He didn't know what else to say. He felt so tongue-tied and weary at the moment- but besides all of those symptoms... he truly wanted her to stay. He liked seeing her actually inside of his apartment. It made it more homey and almost nostalgic-feeling.

Ziva bends down next and simply gives him a pat on the cheek of his face. "You know I have to go. I will see you tomorrow though, yes?"

Without giving him a chance to even respond, she pulls her hand away and grabs her jacket and car keys. She then heads straight for the door, causing for Tony's head to go off in alarm.

"W-Wait! Hold on!" He nearly bites his tongue as he conjures up a good-enough excuse for her to stay with him; even if it were a mere 5 more minutes.

"What is it now, Tony?"

"I-I.. Err..." He tries getting to his feet. "I have a gift for you- actually."

Within moments the words were out, and he could no longer take them back.

 _Oops. I-I... uhh_

He didn't seriously have a present for her!?

... Did he?

Ziva merely blinks at him with an unsure look circulating within the brown pools of her eyes. She couldn't determine if this was drunk Tony or serious Tony.

"You have a gift for me? But why?" She finally sets her things down again and crosses her arms rather skeptically.

Tony on the other hand was already sweating bullets. He gives a nervous grin. "Well... I thought... since we've been such good partners for so long.. I'd get you uhh.. something nice to show my appreciation?" Every word was causing for Tony to dig a deeper hole. How was he ever going to admit that all he really wanted was for her to stay with him a while longer?

"Well where is it? Or would you rather give it to me at work tomorrow?" Ziva started feeling as if this was nothing but another drunken fantasy.

Why would Tony actually get her something? And for what? Being great partners for so long?

It was rather odd... but also rather sweet. It made her feel somewhat special all of a sudden.

"No, No, I want to give you it now." Tony was still thinking frantically. How was he ever going to pull this off?

"I-It's... ehh... It's in my bedroom... Honest." He feels his tongue slip in every direction- causing for him to slur some more. This only gets a positive reaction out of Ziva though. She smiles a bit.

"Okay. Want to go get it?"

Tony only manages a short nod before heading for his bedroom. He feels wobbly but he forces himself to stay on his feet. This was serious.

He needed to find her a legitimate gift. And Fast.

"Just a sec!" He calls over his shoulder before disappearing behind his bedroom door. Once alone in his rather small room, he goes to raise a stressful hand to his face.

 _Dang it. Dang it. Dang it. Think DiNozzo!_

He scans the room half-heartedly; knowing that nothing special was here. At last his eyes finally land on the bed- and within minutes he gains a rather crazy idea.

 _It's pathetic.. It's ridiculous..._ He tells himself.

 _But... it just might work?_

He hurriedly rushes to one of his drawers where he finds some scrap paper and then searches for a pen. He then frantically begins writing- his eyes straining to see correctly.

Ziva exhales rather irritably as she waits for Tony's return. She checks the watch on her wrist to see that it's already going on 10:30.

 _Great. Just when I thought I'd be heading home... This has to happen._

She almost felt like dropping everything and just bailing on the poor man. Besides... He was drunk anyways. Why would he suddenly be in his right mind now?

It is then when the bedroom door flies open and a stumbling Tony DiNozzo comes walking out with a paper in hand.

He sends her a rather nervously charming smile before holding the paper out towards her. "For you." He says.

Ziva looks at it and plainly blinks before going to take it.

 _Some paper...?_ She thinks rather bleakly.

However, her reaction soon changes and she is immediately taken aback upon reading what it says.

 _Dear Ziva,_

 _I know this is rather sudden but I would like to invite you to stay over with me ANYTIME. I think we've been friends long enough and I think it would be fun having you over.  
_

 _~Sincerely, Tony DiNozzo._

At the end of the little note, she looks up and gives the frat-boy a small look.

He tries a shrug and acts calm all the while. He didn't want to seem pushy or even desperate for her presence.

"S-So you see? It isn't much. Just a small.. I-I mean.. I wouldn't even consider it being an actual gift. I-I mean, I'd actually uhh... You don't even have to um...-" He begins scratching the back of his neck and casts his gaze to the floor. Gosh was this awkward.

How on earth was she even going to react to this?

 _Some gift._ He scoffs to himself.

Finally though, Ziva just sighs and decides to set her things down. The attempt was very sweet actually.

She had a small hint that this wasn't well-planned out though... actually, she practically figured he had just gone to scribble this invite down onto some paper. But it was thoughtful and rather appealing all of a sudden.

"You're seriously inviting me to stay with you Tony? Really?" She almost didn't know what to really think.

This was real... right?

Tony nods briefly. "Yeah. I-I mean you don't have to... But.." He scuffs his feet a bit before giving a tense laugh.

He just really wanted her stay. In all honesty. And he was hoping and crossing his fingers that she'd pick tonight to do it...

"Alright." She finally utters- causing for intense ecstasy to immediately hit Tony's bloodstream.

"I guess I can try it out and see what it is like." She smiles at last and within seconds he is smiling as well.

"You'll stay? Oh good!" He runs a hand through his hair and feels complete relief wash over him. "Miss David, you won't be disappointed." He adds with a wink.

Ziva just rolls her eyes simply before going to set her things down for the last time. "Well it is already late- so perhaps we should start-"

"Thinking of sleeping arrangements?" Tony accidentally cuts her off through his intense excitement.

"Yes." She nearly chuckles.

"Well, hey, I could always take the couch. I'm a good couch-sleeper. In fact, in college I used to-" Tony begins rambling up a storm when suddenly Ziva just places a light finger to his lips. She giggles as his expression almost melts from her touch. "Shhh. I do not mind actually sharing a bed with you Tony. I know you'll behave, yes?" She gives a teasing look at him before practically skipping towards the bedroom- her feet light and her curly ponytail bobbing rather cutely.

Tony just stands there for a few moments. She was actually staying.. and she wanted to sleep with him! In the same bed!

 _How could this night get any better?_

He nearly crashes into his goldfish stand as he rushes for the bedroom next- his shoeless feet slipping on the sleek floors. "Sorry Kate!" He whisper-yells over his shoulder before happily hurrying along.

"Ziva! Really! If you're not comfortable with this, I mean-" He trails off though upon entering the bedroom. Ziva now had her hands to her hips and a disappointed look perched on her face.

Something was already wrong.

"W-What? What is it?" DiNozzo felt the hairs on the back of his neck practically stand on end at her expression. Was she changing her mind already?

"Tony..." She exhales, "I forgot. I mean... I am not prepared for this yet. I don't even have anything to wear to sleep..." She gives him a sorrowful look before shrugging.

Tony however had other things in mind. He wasn't about to let her off the hook that easily. "Huh? Is that all, Zi?" He sends her an enticing grin before heading for his side-closet. He opens it up and begins rummaging through it next which only causes for Ziva to give an annoyed sigh.

"No, Tony. I am not going to wear something that one of your former dates left behind while-" But she is cut off when he pulls out one of his own large T-shirts.

He casts her a look.

"Uhh no. I wouldn't ever make you wear someone else's clothing, my dear." He waggles his eyebrows before adding, "However, _my_ clothing is a different story."

Ziva gapes as he unravels a large Ohio State University T-Shirt, and she nearly blushes at the thought of wearing it. "T-Tony..."

She feels rather speechless for jumping to conclusions so easily on him. This was... rather unexpected for her.

"What? I don't mind if you wear it. You'll probably look amazing in it anyways." He makes the sound of an erotic growl before getting a quick glare from the Israeli.

She then takes the shirt into her hands and instantly gets the urge to smell it; wondering if it would have his scent coated all over it. But instead, she contains her urges and simply looks back at him with a new question. "So, what are _you_ going to wear? If you don't mind me asking..."

Tony purses his lips together before shrugging. "Ehh. Probably just some boxers- that is, _if you don't mind_." He smirks at her and she returns the smirk voluntarily.

She couldn't help but feel rather excited that she was going to get a change of sleeping scenery. In fact, she was starting to already look forward to it.

"Well, I'll have you know... I do not mind."

 **Stay tuned for Part 2**

 **Please note that I might take a few days to 1 week to update. I hope everyone sticks with the story though.**

 **(You don't wanna miss Part 2)**

 **Thank you so much for reading and I'd thoroughly love any feedback on this~**


	2. Part 2

**Let's find out what happens to our co-workers during their first night together. Haha.**

 **Part 2~**

* * *

Tony sits on the bed with his hands folded together patiently. His eyes were strictly directed towards the small bathroom door that was connected to his bedroom. The light was on and some running water could be heard coming from inside. As of now the Senior agent was waiting for his partner, Ziva, to get changed into one of his very own Ohio State T-Shirts.

The man grips the bed rather impatiently and excitement quivers at his muscles.

He couldn't believe it- not for one second. Ziva David was staying overnight, _in his apartment._

He had actually managed to get her to stay! What a move!

Plus, not only was she staying over, but she had literally just agreed to _sleep_ with him in his own bed.

How was Tony ever going to control himself? How was he ever going to survive the night?

All he had wanted was for Miss David to stay. He loved having her over at his place- but she had never stayed the night before. _Ever._

This would be new to the both of them and Tony was determined to keep things simple and kosher with her. He didn't want her never returning and losing his trust. No, he wanted her to enjoy this stay; and perhaps she'd even be willing to do it more often?

Within seconds, the water noises suddenly stop- causing for Tony to nearly leap to his still half-drunken feet.

The next thing you know, the door slides open, revealing the lovely Israeli woman herself.

Upon instant eye contact, Tony's jaw drops and his eyes practically begin imploring for her being as she steps out into his view.

"What do you think?" The accented woman's voice is low and almost stimulating. Her hair is draped down onto her shoulders now, and all she wears is his overly large T-shirt and some underwear. Nothing else was hiding the visibility of her extraordinary legs and thighs.

Tony was now in total bliss.

The man feels his mouth gape as he stares at her ravishingly glowing skin. He then tries to refresh his mind and takes a step back.

"Wowza!" He gives a rather nervously implied laugh before lightly scanning her figure up and down. "Y-You look..." He trails off for a moment before clearing his throat. "Like I predicted, you look completely amazing in my shirt." He flashes her an adoring smile and Ziva feels her cheeks get warm.

"Well, I will admit, it is rather big on me." She points out comically- and she turns her hips a bit so that she can get a better view of her backside. Tony all the while is staring at her.

He never thought he'd get to see her like this. _Especially_ like this.

"S-So uhh.. No pants?" He couldn't help it. He had to ask. Things were getting way too good for him right now- it almost felt like he was high again.

Ziva however just shakes her head. "Um hello? I forgot to bring clothes, remember?" She then goes to crack a smile at how much of an effect she had on her own co-worker. She liked the effect and she definitely liked the attention she was getting.

Tony on the other hand was rather speechless at her ease with being practically half-naked before him. She made it seem... so easy.

He then simply suppresses a disbelieving scoff at the 'no pants' and nods- and all the while he is attempting to drag his eyes off of her.

"Well, if you'd like some athletic shorts or-"

"I am _not_ wearing any of your lower garments Tony. I think your shirt is just fine, but thank you." Ziva practically laughs as she begins imagining what he could possibly pull out for her to wear next- and honestly?... She liked the spell she had already bestowed upon him.

"Ohh, alright then. Whatever you say." The frat-boy gives a brisk nod.

Now it was his turn to get changed- but that would only take about five seconds.

He hurriedly goes to pull off his overcoat before moving onto his shirt. He takes a few moments to unbutton his dark flannel- with his vision still not at its best, and then pulls the shirt over his head- causing for Ziva to give off a small smirk. She never complained when she got to see men take their shirts off.

She couldn't help but notice how _good_ his back rather seemed... so toned and perfect as it was.

She continues watching, acting as if she were uninterested by playing with a few of her curls, as Tony then removes his pants.

Heat instantaneously rises between the two- and the barren man finally glances back at Ziva with a hesitant look in his eyes as he too now stood- practically half naked before her.

"Are you sure? I mean... you're comfortable with this? Because I could wear shorts or something?" He was giving her one final chance to say otherwise.

Ziva looks at her partner and feels a smile tug at her lips. She revels at his thoughtfulness towards her, but nonetheless she just shakes her head. "Tony. I know you want to sleep like that. It is fine." She then pauses before adding, "Besides, I've slept in the same bed with you before- remember?"

She recalls the rather enticing flashback with ease while Tony's mind whirls for a moment as he then suddenly recalls their 'undercovers' mission assignment together.

He blinks at her knowingly. "Yeah, but that was... kinda different..?"

The tired Israeli then just gives a scoff and goes to cross her arms. "Fine. You do whatever you want then. I'm just wanting to go to sleep now."

She is about to turn for the bed when Tony then suddenly grabs her hand. He throws her a crooked grin and finally subsides with his sensibility.

"Okay fine. No more Mr. Nice Guy." He keeps his captivated gaze on her for a minute before he then furrows his eyebrows together and almost gains the urge to lean into her. "So like, are there any rules we should state before we-?"

Ziva's eyes simply grow playful and she enticingly goes to nudge him a bit with her knee. "Rules? What rules?"

Upon these words, Tony practically lights up and he feels his eyes tug downwards at her barren legs again- causing for him to lick his lips.

Ziva all the while merely enjoys the attention. She didn't mind if Tony felt somewhat attracted to her; she always knew it was a _complete_ possibility. She smiles at him just once more before nodding over towards the bed- her eyes slightly wavering upon his hairy chest. She then turns and struts provocatively for her side of the bed- with Tony hot on her heels.

She suppresses a chuckle. "Wouldn't you be on the other side of the bed, Tony?"

DiNozzo blinks before raising one frank eyebrow. "Well, actually, _this_ is my _favorite_ side. Enough said." And he then clamors onto the bed- his crawling stance practically resembling a young boy. Ziva could plainly tell that he was excited for her stay- and there was no arguing that he was deeply attracted to her as well.

She then joins him and almost blushes as she realizes just how 'personal' she had gotten with Tony so fast. Here she was, getting into the same bed with him- and with _his_ _T-shirt_ on.

She almost felt like it were a dream of some sort...

Ziva then goes to shift herself underneath the sheets as Tony does the same- their legs instantly colliding.

Upon the collision of Ziva's smooth skin against Tony's hairy legs, the two both recapture each other's attentions. Nothing was short of a turn-on for Tony at this point.

He grins at her and she just gives a taunting look in reply.

"So... if there's no rules, do you care if I get a little closer to you?" He couldn't help himself any longer. Her smooth, bare legs and her dark curls weren't about to get ignored by Tony's impulses any longer.

The Israeli instantly feels taken aback by his words and flashes him a questioning look.

Why was he suddenly just so eager for her? Why hadn't he ever revealed his feelings like this before?

"W-Well... Are we still acting professional here, Tony?" She almost felt like laughing at the incredulous state they were suddenly in now. Why did it feel almost... acceptable?

"Psssh! Me? Oh, I'm always professional." The man gives a quaint chuckle before adding, "A-And you sort of said.. that there were no rules... So.." He then goes to look downwards- as if guilt were instantly overthrowing his out-in-the-open feelings.

Ziva just blinks at him though- not wanting for him to feel bad about this. She simply didn't know how to take it.

She then loosens a smile. "Yes. I did say there were no rules." She pauses before adding, "But why now Tony?"

"Why what?"

There comes a pause.

"Why are you now acting like... you sorta can't resist me?"

The two become locked in a silent stare-off; and all the while Tony feels his discomfort levels rising. Why would she just say it like that? Why would she just pin him to the wall like she did?

He fumbles for words before finally giving a nervous grin. "Heh," He scratches the back of his neck, "Is it that obvious?"

He didn't know what else to say. He was caught red-handed, for she was truly and utterly attractive to him at this point and nothing would make him less inclined to her.

At the dainty affirmation, Ziva merely smirks at him with uncontrollable playfulness. So it was true. And one thing was for sure: She liked it.

The woman then goes to deepen herself within the sheets of the bed before suppressing a light chuckle. "Well...", She pauses and Tony looks at her with wondrous eyes.

"What are you waiting for then? There are no rules, yes?" She then adds a wink and at this point Tony nearly warps with disbelief. This couldn't be happening for him- but it was. She was practically asking for it!

At last, he gets to quench his insane desire.

At last, he flashes her the 1000 watt smile before he finally reaches forward and places one of his large hands along the side of her barren thigh.

His hand is warm and instantly it gives Ziva a pulsate down her spine. Tony had never gotten to make contact like this with his co-worker _ever._ But she had practically _invited him_ to do it.

He looks at her to see if she's okay with him touching her but she just shrugs.

Actually, she was beginning to feel the urges for him to touch her some more. She liked the feeling of his strong hand- and it's then when he inches closer to her that she notices him nearly quivering with mere craving.

She chuckles. "Something on your mind, Tony?"

The man looks at her and merely laughs back; his tone is devious and almost dry.

He felt like this was no longer real now.

"I-I just wanted to... feel if you were as soft as you... looked." He plays his fingers along her inner thigh before she finally goes to remove his hand rather mockingly. "Well, I think you have felt enough, yes?" She gives him a quirk of her brow before she finally rolls onto her side and turns out the light atop of the nearby nightstand.

As darkness instantly settles upon the room, Tony feels quaint disappointment engulf his emotions before he finally just suffices with what privilege he got.

Ziva on the other hand, was still feeling rather playful and she wondered if Tony was still eyeing her from behind.

She knew the answer- for Tony DiNozzo was so fun and _easy_ to play with and she couldn't quite understand why she was beginning to feel such a rampant desire to toy with him some more.

Nonetheless, the two co-workers try ignoring their hunger for each other and both go to settle more into the bed- rather awkwardly at first.

Tony slowly goes to get comfortable with his pillow- but not before his hand starts to ache for more contact with Ziva. Her skin had felt so good along his fingers that he just needed to feel her again...

He opens his eyes to look at her figure within the darkness and immediately he starts to imagine how the lovely Israeli would react if he set another finger on her...

He is about to simply roll over and quit with his lustful thinking when suddenly there comes a movement from the girl beside him and he raises his head.

"Tony?" The Israeli's voice splits the onset silence.

"Yes, Ziva?"

She sighs before finally giving a low mutter, "You.. look good."

There comes another moment of silence as Tony then feels a rather prideful smirk curl across his lips.

This was going to be a long and most likely _fun_ night...

 **Sorry for the wait! Please enjoy and stay tuned for the next chapter~**

 **Things can only get better from here, and honestly I am starting to seriously enjoy writing this story. They're so fun to depict.**


	3. Part 3

**Chapter 3~**

 **Sorry for long wait- been busy. I'm not giving up on this story though. It's too good in my opinion.**

 **Warning: Some Sexual Content**

* * *

The night was still young and Tony DiNozzo could no longer keep still. It had already only been 5 minutes, and he couldn't even think about going to sleep. He just knew that Ziva couldn't possibly be up for sleep either- seeming this was their first time in bed together (other than through an assignment).

The man raises his head and restlessly shifts his legs over towards her end of the bed out of hopes in getting her to stay awake.

He wasn't about to let this amazing experience slip so easily.

He clears his throat next and finally decides to break the deafening silence: "Erh, Ziva? You still awake?"

There comes the smallest noise from the girl in reply- but it is enough to reassure him that she wasn't entirely finished with him. He decided to continue.

"Cause... I know you think I look good." A grin crosses his dark face. "You _just_ told me." He assures; and it also proved that she was still awake. Nobody could fall asleep _that_ fast.

It is then when Ziva's silhouette shifts and she finally turns to face him; her curly hair falling all over her face and down her back. She gives him a raise of her eyebrows. "Tony, are you ever going to let me sleep?" She tries to give a smirk but she knew that she probably wouldn't be able to get any rest with him acting so riled over her.

She gives an exhale and sits up a bit. "I guess I cannot simply pull the cotton over your eyes, yes?"

Tony's face clouds with confusion before he simply chuckles. "It's actually 'Wool' Zi. Pulling the wool over someone's eyes." He laughs which causes for Ziva to feel a small wave of annoyance waft over her.

"Whatever. You know what I meant." She then pauses before looking back at him, "Well you've caught me. I am awake. So what?"

There wasn't much more for either of them to say next.

Ziva had practically left the door wide open for him now.

Nonetheless, surprisingly she couldn't resist her own uprising urges.

She hadn't lied about his apperance- he _did_ look good. She too was feeling sleepless and she honestly wanted nothing more than to snuggle up against his ever-so manly chest of his. Gosh, what did it even take? He was practically asking for it by now.

Tony merely gives a shrug next, for he had no answer. He didn't want her to sleep and that was all.

"Well... Uhh.." He tries to find the perfect words in order to change the subject but he couldn't- and instead he goes to flex his hand along the bed sheets which quickly catches Ziva's attention.

"Something wrong?" She nods to his movement and finally looks him straight in the eye. "Are you going to talk to me or what? What is on your mind _Anthony?"_

At the mention of his first name, Tony instantly feels his mouth run dry and he swallows hard. He wasn't waiting around anymore- he was acting ridiculous by now.

"Look, can I just..." He pauses, "Can I touch you again? Please?" He gives a strong exhale while failing to meet her steely gaze. He couldn't believe how desperate he was being at the moment but he just _had_ to do something with her!

Those barren legs and those dark brown pools of the deepest and richest chocolate simply was too much for DiNozzo's walls.

And to his utmost surprise, the woman slowly gives a smirk.

She smirks hard before giving a satisfied chuckle. She then leans in and whispers, "Go ahead Tony. Touch me."

Not knowing whether it was a complete trick or a total game, Tony simply didn't hold back. He shifts his weight over towards her regal figure and within seconds his hands are yet again making skin contact.

He throws his hands to her hips and grins wildly- as if it were his 16th Birthday or something.

It was far too good to be true and he wouldn't waste one second of getting to touch her lovely body while he could.

Ziva all the while couldn't believe how _quick_ her partner had been to react. Heat instantly had taken hold of her insides from the contact and friction that had been made between the two. They both had been wanting this all along but both had just been too prideful to admit such sudden and tremendous desires.

"Y-You sure? I-I mean, you're just so soft and smooth and I-" Tony desperately tries to control himself but Ziva just turns and places a finger to his fast-moving lips; cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Just be quiet Tony. I knew you wouldn't be able to handle me." She then scoffs playfully and adds, "No man ever can."

Tony blinks at her rapidly before shaking his head at this thought. He couldn't believe she was still consenting with this.

"Well, you've never been touched by a man quite like me before- _that's for sure."_ He growls lowly while going to clench her hips within his muscled hands.

He grips along her curves with ease at her having no pants on and this only causes for Ziva to squirm and shudder against his strong form. She could not believe this was happening.

His free-roaming hands were simply all over her lower abdomen and legs and she could feel herself getting roused rather quickly.

"Tony, calm down!" She throws her head back and laughs uncontrollably; his fingers pressing harder onto her pelvis. "Tony DiNozzo!" She laughs again, as he inches further down and along her thighs, his eyes wondrous and refulgent against the dark's powerful influence within the room.

Tony's mind was racing and practically imprinting every square inch of her skin to that of like a road-map within his head. He was never going to forget touching his own best friend and _co-worker_ like this.

He tries to slow down next- suddenly realizing his enthusiasm. "Sorry 'bout that. You're just so..." He pauses in his onset for her skin and looks to her finally before growing rather red in the face. "You're beautiful." He gives a very nervous chuckle before pulling his hands back at last; his impressions on her bare skin leaving Ziva feeling evoked.

She feels her breath get sucked away and she tries to return to normal; but his ever-so-sweet compliment and amazing hands were actually breath-taking for the Israeli. "T-Tony, you do not have to give me such praise for merely letting you-"

"Letting me what? Touch you? I'm not lying here Ziva. You are very stunning in my professional opinion." He nods with definite assertion before gripping the sheets again- his hands already begging for skin-contact once more.

Ziva simply feels heat rush to her cheeks at his words and she smiles. "Well..." She presses up against his chest next and this catches Tony rather off-guard. She then slowly remarks, "You have amazing hands."

At these words, the senior agent grins uncontrollably. He never thought she'd admit that to him.

She then leans in and mumbles, "Do not stop."

DiNozzo's head buzzes with ecstasy and he licks his lips at her 'wanting' words. He could not grasp the moment at all. He looks at her and she looks to him with pure honesty. He didn't quite know what to make of this new sexual feeling with Ziva- but what he did know was that it felt right.

"Well... if you say so." He flashes his teeth at her with his famous smile before going to direct his hands to her skin again; his eyes already lighting back up with intense passion and content.

Ziva smirks at the look on his face and even goes to lay back onto the pillows for him to gain more access to her. The two exchange a small look of excitement and interest for each other as Tony then goes to loom over her. He slowly goes to move the large T-shirt up a bit so that he has a wider range of skin to cover. He then gives one final nervous chuckle before he barely goes to drift his fingers across her bare stomach. His delicate movement causes for him to feel Ziva's nerves tremble and he grins harder.

Ziva all the while was simply watching and experiencing nothing but enticing bliss. He was playing with her now- and she actually didn't mind. She liked watching him study her and shift his movements with such precision. He was very careful with her all the while. He never overstepped his boundaries and always knew just where to touch.

Tony looks back at her to make sure that she was comfortable with this before he chuckles potently and then he goes to grab at her sides. This causes for Ziva to finally utter a small moan which makes both of the agents only revel in what they were doing.

The two of them had no idea how much fun this could be between the two of them; especially in Ziva's case. She had never thought that she would be letting Tony DiNozzo play with her like this- _particularly_ like this.

She tries to hide her rising emotions for him by clearing her throat and breaking some of the onset silence. "Having fun, Tony?" She winks at him as he goes to trace loops around her belly button.

"Ohhh you've got that right." The man doesn't even find time to look up as he fixates all of his potential and attention towards making her feel good. And it was working.

Ziva could feel herself getting more and more aroused from Tony's constant touch; his fingers going to skim her curves before doubling back to do it all again.

It is then when he suddenly switches tactics and he starts kneading at her lower abdomen that Ziva feels her insides tighten. She suppresses another moan as her eyes go to roll back and she arches her back a little.

Tony grins hard at this reaction and even chuckles. "Gosh, you're so..." He lowers his voice some before muttering, "Sexy."

Ziva's heart rate was already beating fast and she squirms and twists her pelvis some so that he has trouble with continuing his 'touching' method.

Tony however takes things a step further and uses one hand to pin her shifting structure while he uses the other hand to continue his kneading into her lower areas.

This causes for Ziva to moan louder and she finally feels her panties grow moist from her ever-growing sensations. Shiver were now running up and down her spine and so she quickly tries to clear her head and sit up upon feeling how wet she was getting- but Tony kept his hold on her and he continued stroking and caressing her more sensitive areas.

Tony was beginning to feel so urged to simply slip off her underwear so that he could actually get a taste at what was exactly going on down _there_ with his lovely partner but finally the Israeli shifts upwards and away from his passionate hands.

"T-Tony, please." Ziva catches her breath and straightens to a sitting position as their 'moment' finally comes to a sudden and abrupt stop.

"You okay?" He quickly asks, his hands already beginning to flex again with the absence of her skin to press against.

"I-I am fine. I just..." The girl stutters for a moment and tries to find her words. "Well, I have no pants on remember? And it is just... we are in your bed as of now." She goes to give an awkward sideways glance while Tony just revels in what he had just accomplished doing.

"Ah." He nods at last. "I understand." He then nudges her playfully and licks his lips again. "I turn you on that much, ehh?"

Ziva tries to hold back a smile but hurriedly reverts to a small narrow of her eyes. "Do not give yourself too much credit Tony." She breathes for a moment before looking to him with a devious gleam in her eyes. "I bet I could turn you on _even more_ actually. So do not be thinking that you are Mister Magic here."

Upon hearing these words however, Tony quickly perkens up at this challenge.

"Whoa, what? You? Arousing me? Pfft!" He goes to cross his arms and this only gets Ziva even more riled.

"You do not think so?" She then smirks. "Okay. How about we find out. How about we..." She pauses and ponders for a brief moment- causing for Tony to lean in a little. What could she possibly be conjuring?

"How about... Well... What if I were to spend the night with you again?" She gives a small flutter of her eyes at him before adding, "Tomorrow? I mean, why not? It is fun, yes?"

Tony's jaw goes agape and he almost felt like doing a back-flip right on the spot. His head quickly whirls at her sheer words. _Tomorrow?! Having Ziva spend the night again?_

Did she actually mean that?

"Are you serious? I mean... You really liked this?" He couldn't believe that Ziva David was actually inviting herself over to his place... _Again!_

Ziva however was simply hoping he'd say yes to her offer. She really enjoyed herself here with him and she couldn't imagine what it would be like tomorrow night back at her place alone.

"I mean, I like having someone while I sleep... In all honesty." The Israeli roughly comes to admit- which causes for Tony's heart to practically melt for the girl before him.

 _You too?_ He felt like replying to her. He too loved having someone to sleep with and he couldn't believe that she was wanting to stay with him a whole extra night.

"I-I uhh-" He tries to find the words to express his excitement but Ziva just cuts him off with a look.

"Are you afraid that I will win this bet, Tony?" The Israeli gives an enticing nod towards DiNozzo's lower area and he merely gives an edgy look in reply. "No." He counters. "I think it would be a great idea." He then moves closer to her and runs a hesitant hand through her beautiful curls. "I like having you over actually..." He inhales her beautifully intoxicating scent and eases a hand around her so that he could pull her closer. He didn't exactly know what or why he felt this impulse- but yet again, it felt right.

Ziva nonetheless consents with her partner's sudden act of affection and even goes to lean her head back onto his shoulder. She couldn't believe she was letting herself come so easily with Tony. But she trusted him completely- and this was all that really mattered. Maybe there was something really here...

"You have amazing curves by the way David. Very nice." DiNozzo randomly announces next. He couldn't help it. He had to say it. He then just flashes her another intense smile.

Ziva however just rolls her eyes. "Yes, so I have been told." She then glances to their pillows and suggests, "Should we try and get some sleep now? We will need it for tomorrow."

Tony blinks at her before nodding and the two then go to settle back down beneath the sheets again; their fun 'play-time' still buzzing through both of their heads.

This time however- Tony has his arm around Ziva and so the two fall immediately asleep against each other...

 **Loved writing this chapter. Tiva is always my favorite**

 **I hope you stay tuned for what comes next!~**

 **Can Tony really win this bet? You just have to really think about it... He's probably in for it.**


	4. Part 4

**I'm Back! So sorry for the long wait! I've been super busy!)))**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Time for that bet! Tony's turn haha. And again, sorry for the wait.  
**

* * *

Tony sat at his desk. He had his legs crossed and he had his eyes glued to the paperwork at hand; his arms moving every which way to sign, staple, and move on to the next sheet in line. Nonetheless, anyone could clearly tell that the Senior agent wasn't fully there. His mind was off elsewhere...

He was antsy about the many awaited surprises for tonight and he couldn't focus. All day he had been in a tight fix on wondering if he'd win this bet or not. He just had to prove himself to Ziva or he'd never hear the end of it.

But what if he couldn't withstand her charms?

He knew very well that Ziva David was a highly provocative woman. Would he be able to survive just one more venturous night with her?

He still couldn't quite understand how it got to this. Here he and his own partner were... seeing who could turn the other on the most. How did it come to this?

How did he ever even manage to wrangle another night with Ziva David herself?

 _She had asked..._

He kept repeating the words over and over.

 _She had asked..._

 _She had asked **me** personally if she could stay the night with me again..._

Tony's thoughts were so strung up on Ziva that he had absent-mindedly began doodling her name in on some of the signature forms for his paperwork files.

Instantly his eyes grow wide as he suddenly realizes his ever-so-stupid mistake and that's when a random voice chips into the horrifying silence. "Tony?"

Upon hearing his name, Tony quickly flips the files over and jerks his head into the direction the sound came from. "Yes? -Yeah huh?"

Rather than finding the steely-eyed Gibbs, he turns to find McGee gathering his things up and giving him a questionable look at his jumpy response.

"Uhh... You alright over there?" The Probie tilts his head curiously before going to turn out his desk light. He then struts to the front of Tony's desk and says, "Case is closed. Ready to go?"

DiNozzo grimaces before glancing to Ziva's desk next. Her belongings were still lying there- meaning she hadn't decided to go home yet... Had he really been zoning out that much?

"Um yeah, I'll catch up with ya. I-I guess I sorta lost track of time." He gives his wristwatch a quick glance to find that it was 8:37 PM already before he finally just gives a nod to the waiting McGee- who then just nods back and starts for the elevator.

Tony then hurriedly flips back over his ruined files and sighs. "I'll deal with this paperwork junk tomorrow." He mutters to himself. He couldn't risk messing anything else up with his brain so finely concentrated on tonight. He then opens his desk drawer and practically flings the files in before going to grab his bags. He wanted to get out of the Squadroom before Ziva got back from who knows where...

Knowing Ziva so well though, she was probably cleaning herself up in the bathroom one last time before she'd come back and head off herself.

The man hurriedly throws his bags over his shoulder, turns out his light, and then rushes for the elevator doors just before they close. He slips in with McGee- panting just ever so slightly.

"I made it!" He breathes and McGee just chuckles- practically taking a hint.

"Have something planned tonight, Tony?" The Probie couldn't help but ask- seeing the way Tony was so jumpy and ecstatic tonight. However, the Senior agent just flashes him a look before shaking his head nonchalantly. "Uhh no, n-not really. Actually, I'm just glad we finally finished that darn case." He attempts to give a convincing grin but McGee knew better than that. Tony had never been that good of a liar.

"Come on.. Who do you take me for- an actual probie?" Tim gives a slight scoff while Tony just gives a confused look. He tried earnestly to act like he had no idea what McGee was getting at.

"What do you mean?" He raises an eyebrow but McGee just looks away and doesn't make eye contact before replying, "I mean, I know you better than that."

Before Tony has any chance to respond further, the elevator dings and the doors open- causing for the conversation to come to an abrupt end.

"Well goodnight." Tim calls over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner to the parking lot.

Tony grimaces and almost feels a hint a guilt prick him at lying to McGee. He knew that McGee would see right through his white lie... But what could he have said? That he was about to get messed with tonight? And by their Ziva?

* * *

Tony slams his apartment door behind him and throws down his bags. He hurriedly places his keys next to his fishbowl before striding for the bedroom. His mind was already in an excited-worried storm. Ziva would be right behind him... and who knows what she had in store for him tonight?

 _She's probably going to win,_ He thinks to himself while he unbuttons his undershirt and loosens his tie. He then removes his pants before going to find something more casual to throw on. He hurriedly throws on some worn jeans and flings another Ohio State Buckeyes T-Shirt over his head which causes a slight grin to erupt from his lips.

He still couldn't believe Ziva had worn one of his favorite Ohio T-Shirts just last night... And gosh did she look good in it.

It's only then when Tony hears a loud knock come from his door.

He swallows hard.

"How can she already be here?" He asks aloud with a furrow of his handsome brow. And yet, with her mad driving style... he wouldn't expect anything less from her.

He runs a hand through his hair before he finally goes to open the door- revealing none other than his pretty Israeli friend.

"Tony." She muses.

"Ziva." The man smiles back and she gives him a smirk.

"Shalom. May I come in?"

"Oh, Certainly." He opens the door wider before suppressing a chuckle. Already he had excitement beginning to course through his veins.

He couldn't believe that this was about to happen.

"Toda." The dark-haired woman replies back as she then steps in; instantly catching onto his growing excitement levels.

She throws her gaze around the familiar room again and almost smiles to herself. She liked having access to Tony's home... it felt right somehow to her.

She then turns and notices her friend's eyes already darting up and down her figure. She marvels at this and raises an eyebrow. "So, I am guessing you have not forgotten about our little bet, hmm?"

This quickly brings Tony's eyes back to her face and he flashes her that famous grin. "Well, What can I say?"

She nods and then notices his more comfortable attire. "Mind if I join you in one of those shirts, Tony?" She smiles and he instantly smiles back.

"Can-Do, Miss Lovely. Just let me go get one for ya." He heads back into the bedroom and while he goes to get her a shirt, Ziva takes the time to set her things down and look around some more. Even though she had just slept in this apartment only last night, she always enjoyed getting to look around so that she could get to know the kind of 'Home' person Tony was.

She eyes his fishbowl and then glances up to a small bookshelf overhead with a few dusty-looking cookbooks and vehicle documentaries.

She nearly laughs to herself at this odd sight. She knew Tony wasn't the cooking type... so perhaps the cook books belonged to his parents? There was no way she could see him using them in his spare time.

"Back!" He suddenly calls, causing for Ziva to spin around and nearly collide right into him.

"Oh, My apologies." She states before gratefully taking the shirt. She eyes it for a moment- just to give him a taste of tension, before she then saunters for the bedroom. Tony only follows her close behind, his eyes still constantly looking the woman up and down.

"W-Would you uh... want some help with that?" He slyly gives her a look, and Ziva just scoffs. "You will get your fair share, Tony. Just be patient." She completely loved how enthusiastic he was acting. The look on his face however made her nearly want to change her mind.

"Ohh, come on David. I'd really love to help." He pleads- and with those big green eyes too.

She forces herself to look away before she chuckles lightly. "Tony, no. I will be right out." She then slips into the bathroom- leaving a disappointed Tony behind.

She hurriedly slips off her nice dress shirt that she had worn to work today before throwing Tony's sweet-smelling T-Shirt over her head. She loved getting to wear his attire like this.

She then shimmies her jeans off before grinning at the fact that she had no pants to wear again.

 _Works for me._ She thinks provocatively before opening up the door again. She steps out - but immediately notices Tony's absence. She practically blinks in surprise.

 _Huh?_

She glances around the room- wondering where he could have gone.

And then suddenly, without warning, Tony leaps out from hiding behind the door and grasps at Ziva's waist- pulling her into a practical hug.

Ziva almost feels like turning around and kicking him in the crotch on reflex- but she then just relaxes and even gives a short laugh. "Tony DiNozzo, what has gotten into you?" She grins at him and his playful behavior while Tony just grins back. "Heh, I just had to do it." He mutters. He then instantly notices the bareness of her legs again and gapes at the fact that she wore nothing but panties.

"You... You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He almost narrows his eyes at her- she was using every tactic she could to get the upper hand here on their bet.

Ziva just gives a small grin in response. She then unravels herself from his arms and motions to the bed. She couldn't wait to get started on him.. She was seriously keen on turning him on and winning this bet so that she could have bragging rights over him probably forever.

Tony on the other hand, didn't really know if he was ready for the said 'treatment' yet and so he sort of bites his bottom lip before asking, "Uhh, want something to eat first? Maybe?" He motions back towards the kitchen but Ziva just raises her eyebrows.

She couldn't believe it. Was Anthony DiNozzo.. nervous?

She grins next and it makes Tony sort of shift a bit on the spot.

"Seriously Tony? You're wanting to eat something? While I'm motioning towards the bed with you?" She nearly scoffs at his pitiful state and this only riles the man further.

"And just what are you getting at?" He crosses his arms and desperately tries not to loosen a smile. He seriously couldn't resist her right now. "I-I'm just trying to be a good house... host." He pauses and rethinks that. "Uhh... Party host? Uh... what is this again exactly?"

Ziva finally just rolls her eyes with this and steps forward to take his hand. She then tugs him towards the bed; which causes for Tony's feet to feel like stone. How was he ever going to do this? She was going to try and get him sexually aroused... but it wouldn't be too hard to do with looks like hers.

"So... that's a no on the food, right?" Tony gives a slightly nervous laugh and Ziva just raises one eyebrow before going to turn out the lights.

"We'll see about later. But as for now... There is only one thing I am interested in." She lowers her voice an octave and it begins sending chills down Tony's spine.

He sits back on the bed and against the pillows with his legs out in front of him. Right now he was beginning to feel like he was literally at the mercy of his partner. What did she have planned? How was he ever going to beat her on this?

Within moments, the woman comes to join him on the bed and crawls between his two legs- her dark eyes looking even more devious than he'd ever seen them before.

The man swallows hard and stiffens a bit as she reaches for his face first.

She smiles to herself as she lays a hand lightly on his cheek before she begins tracing circles along his lower jawline. This instantly gets a reaction from Tony.

He leans his head back a bit so that she could get down along his neck some too and he finally breaks out into a large grin. He liked this feeling already.

The Israeli continues tracing circles on her partner's face before she stops near his hairline and she pauses. She had always wanted to play with Tony's hair... this would be fun for her.

She eyes him rather curiously before she begins running her lithe hands through Tony's outsticking hair and he practically lets out a small moan. He closes his eyes and Ziva just grins at the expression on his face.

 _Hah. And I've only just started._ She thinks to herself confidently.

She continues playing with his hair and then drags her hands down to his shoulders next. She massages his tense muscles and dances her intricate fingers along his collar bone area.

Tony desperately fights the urges to moan- so instead, he tries biting his tongue and counting to 100 to keep his head straight.

But his counting only makes it to 14 before he lets a satisfied grin slip. He honestly couldn't help it.

Ziva, on the other hand, begins to notice his resistance to her touch and almost frowns. She needed to up her game some.

She then begins going at his muscles with rougher grips and skips down towards his chest area where she could lift up his shirt and play with his chest-hairs.

Instant skin contact with his chest causes for Tony's eyes to roll back into his head and he gives a deep rumbling sound from his throat before he shakes his head and tries to sit up straighter. He didn't want to go out so easily like this... But he couldn't fathom that Ziva was so close to him and literally touching him like this.

He knew he had to fight the sensations- but what the heck! She now had an arm up his shirt and was playing around wherever she wanted!

Finally Ziva begins to feel superior to the crumbling frat-boy before her. She had him right where she wanted him now.

She clears her throat next. "How are you feeling, Tony?" The Israeli couldn't help but torture him with the pressure to reply.

DiNozzo just shifts and struggles in his spot against the pillows. His tongue practically felt tied at the moment- but it wasn't about to stop him.

"I-I'm... just peachy- how about you?" He nearly speaks through clenched teeth.

"I am doing well. In fact, I am actually interested if you will even make it fifteen minutes Tony, hmm?" The compelling woman leans in and is nearly towering over her partner now- her hands still roaming around beneath his shirt. She next inches closer to Tony on the bed- their abdomens just inches from touching.

Tony was starting to feel himself harden now- he could literally feel his whole body tensing up against Ziva's touch and it made him want to nearly jump her. How did he ever think he could do this?

"I-I uh..." He attempts to say something so that maybe she would back off from him- but his voice comes out breathy and he practically loses his words.

Ziva simply just smirks. She smirks at the fact that she could tell he was failing- she could tell he was 'hardening' up and oh, did it make her feel prideful.

She finally seizes the moment and swerves her hands down below Tony's torso and abdomen- causing for the senior agent to finally release another strangled moan.

He couldn't take it anymore. Tony began to nearly sweat now- he felt perspiration lining the back of his neck from fighting his manly urges, and he felt his ever-so-entrusted member stiffen and harden so well from her strokes. The girl was literally thumbing at his manhood- but she was doing it with slow zeal and intricately delicate-to-firm strokes.

"Z-Ziii-va!" Tony cranes his head back next and feels fire burn down below his pelvis for her. He needed her at this second and she was only tantalizing him about it. But gosh did she have it! Gosh did she touch him the right way!

He sinks back into the pillows and feels himself nearly buckle for her body- he couldn't help it. Every fiber of his being was crying out for him to take her here.

He couldn't resist it and yet _she wouldn't stop or slow her movements._ She kept on _going_ and _touching_. She tickled her fingers down along his area, prodded at his every shadow, and practically charted his 'unexplored' territory within her head like it was hers to keep. She scoots closer to him until her perfectly shaped pelvis is almost on top of his as she continued her play. She was practically squatting over him now and finally, just watching her work on him with her dark curly hair lying along her pretty shoulders, and her fingers just trailing around his sensitive-yet hardened areas now; Tony could resist no more.

He moans loudly- almost like a captured animal. He struggles beneath her unending grip before reeling up forwards at her, overtaking her. He grins massively as he simply grabs her lightly and rolls on top of her- the woman's facial expression clearly displaying surprise. He feels her barren legs touch his and he only grins harder.

It was as if his own body had just taken over the reins from here.

He towers over her now- the whole lower half of his body rigid and pleading for _her_ before he finally succumbs and realizes what he is doing.

He shakes his head and drastically wonders what has happened to him. What had made him snap so quickly?

And suddenly there is a silence between the two.

 _Oh gosh... I'm so dead._ Tony's head is whirling at his stance over the girl.

Below him, pinned by his passionate hands, lay an ever so prideful Israeli- a satisfied smirk perched perfectly on her dark lips.

Tony only blinks at her in defeat. What had overcome him? How did he even end up on top of his partner like this?

Only one thought prevailed in his head now.

He had failed.

* * *

 **Welp! Cliffhanger! Tony lost the bet I guess... But was it totally his fault? Come on now.. Ziva being sexy is a bit much to resist ;)**

 **Thank you for reading and please stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Find out what happens next!**


	5. Part 5

**I'm Back! (Again)  
**

 **Finally we get to see how Ziva handles Tony's punishment for losing the bet~**

* * *

Ziva could hardly believe how fast the situation had escalated. She had confidently assumed that Tony would lose their little bet but never on a level like this. She was somewhat surprised to say the least- and yet none of that mattered now: For she had won.

Pride and almost a hint of mockery clouds her feelings as she stares up at the now wide-eyed man. His breathing was heavy yet short; probably out of fear for what she could say or do next.

He finally backs off from her and sits back onto the bed- confusion and utter defeat claiming the green pools of his eyes. "Ziva- I..." He tries to speak but his voice hitches and nearly cracks out of distinct fear. He had completely done wrongly and completely lost their bet.

Ziva takes this moment to sit up and merely casts him a look. This look was unlike any look Tony DiNozzo had seen before though. There wasn't anything to it. No mockery, no anger, just a look.

"I-I did not mean to.. uhh.." He goes to scratch along the back of his neck; feeling his hairline with his shaking fingers. How was he ever going to explain himself to her? How could he have possibly let this bet slip away from him?

Ziva just shrugs though. She had expected her partner to fail the whole time. She knew him too well.

"You lost. Simple as that." She arches a perfect brow at him before adding, "And I actually cannot believe how far you nearly went with me."

At this, Tony feels even more remorse for his actions and he swallows hard. "Hey, look, I-I don't really know what happened myself. A-And things aren't actually what they always seem..." But his attempts to persuade her goes nowhere.

She crosses her arms at him next. "I think you are mistaken. You lost this bet Tony. Fair deal. You could not handle me." She pauses before finally adding, "I literally seduced you." A smirk corners her lips now and Tony feels slight irritation build. "Seduce? Me? Hah! I- uh, I wouldn't call it that at all." He then tries to awkwardly change the subject and glances around the room before randomly asking, "You hungry? Cause-" He goes to move to the end of the bed but suddenly he is yanked back onto it and within a few blinks of the eye he is staring at the ceiling above-head.

Ziva had jerked him back into his place and was now pinning him with her arm against his jugular. "Just where do you think you are going?" She leans in and narrows her eyes. Tony just sputters. "Uhh no where?"

His voice is now tinged with slight fear.

"You know how bets work DiNozzo. Once I win, I get something from you." The Israeli snickers and Tony just goes limp.

"So.. I'll give you twenty bucks, alright?" He tries to move again but his efforts are dashed.

"What!? Twenty dollars? Is that what you had in mind? This is going to cost you far more than money, Tony!" Ziva couldn't believe how he was acting right now. "You literally were doing things to me that I rarely ever let anyone else do!"

There is a slight pause between them at this remark before slowly Tony's worried look melts into a prideful one. "What? So like... that was rare for you? Did you even enjoy it a little bit?" He grins hard and Ziva just stares at him in utter disbelief.

"I cannot believe this! The disrespect you are giving me right now is unreal!" She goes to flick him hard in the head and finally Tony drops his act and exhales. "Look, I'm sorry, I get it! I lost... But it's not easy for me to admit." He then exhales again before continuing, "So what should I do? What do you want for winning? Cause I don't have much honestly..."

Ziva blinks at his sudden change before finally letting him up and removing her lower arm from against his neck.

"Well for one thing, I will never let this down for you. You could not handle me- and I always knew it." She enticingly casts him a sexy smile before she then rises from the bed. "As for the payment... it will have to be a good and fair one."

Tony just blinks. "Well, what on earth could you possibly have in mind? Because I'm just not quite getting where you're going with this." He tips his head to one side like a dog would before finally Ziva just sighs and turns to face him once more.

"How about... you let me stay."

Tony is confused for a moment. "Stay? What do you-"

"Stay whenever I like. That is my price to you." She doesn't even let him think it over for two seconds before she is out the bedroom door.

Tony just gapes after her. _Stay?_

What could she be getting at?

 _Stay over? As in my place? What kind of punishment is that?_

He shakes his head a moment to check if he were dreaming before getting up from the bed to pursue his tormentor.

He fast-walks out into the living room area to find it Ziva-less. He then heads for the kitchen and silently breathes a sigh of relief upon seeing her again. He wasn't sure if she had left or not.

"S-So wait a minute, let me get this straight." The senior agent saunters into the kitchen area with a small quirky look on his face- causing for the Israeli to look up at his voice. "My punishment... is really for you to stay?" He couldn't quite name the question he had in his mind. _How_ was this happening to him?

Ziva just grins for a moment before shrugging. "I can always think of a different punishme-" "No! I'm not saying that." Tony cuts her off rather fast. "I'm just.. s-sorta curious as to why that _is_ the punishment?"

Ziva can feel her heartbeat in her ears now. She didn't think he'd ask too many questions over it. Why was the reason important? It was her punishment for him. No details required- right?

She exhales and tries to act frustrated next. It was the only way to keep him from prodding so much. "Why do you need to know Tony? That is my punishment. You are to accept me whenever I would like to stay over with you..." And that is when she did it. She pauses and nearly goes red from her horrible explanation. That was most definitely _not_ what she meant to say to him- but it was too late. Tony DiNozzo already had an odd smile on his face.

"W-Wait a second, what? Accept you? As if I'd ever turn you away!" He scoffs at such a thought before moving closer to her. Disbelief was all that assailed him now. Was Ziva really using the bet as a way to gain more access to him? More time with him?

Ziva rolls her eyes though at her stupid remark. "That is not what I meant!" She then curses something in Hebrew before shaking her head. "Tony, you misread what I am trying to say." She tries to get it back together again but he wouldn't have it.

"You don't think I'd accept you Zi?" His eyes plead into her soul before he just gives a dry chuckle. "Heck, I'd let you into my place with open arms! Without that stupid bet!"

And this was all he had to say. Ziva almost couldn't even believe her ears at what he had to say to her. There is a moment of silence before she then steps closer to him and places a hand lightly on his chest. "You would.. do that? For me?"

Tony wants to gawk like a little kid would but doesn't and maintains his mature stance. How else was he to get this message across to her though?

"Well yeah? You're my partner. I'd let you stay at my place whenever you felt like it or... you know, if you needed company."

The dark brown eyes of the woman in front of him simply began eating him alive. She would not take her eyes off of him for nothing- and her hand on his chest didn't make it any easier; until finally Tony goes to pull her into a soft embrace.

Ziva is almost overcome before she just relaxes in his arms. His cologne was sexy and perfectly sharp while his arms were gentle and sweet. She couldn't fathom that Tony DiNozzo was hugging her now.

There is a slight awkwardness that barrels through Tony before he pulls back; but he couldn't help it all the while.

"I-uh.. Sorry about-" A slight frown overcasts his face when Ziva just cuts him off. "No. You are fine. I appreciate it."

She then goes to touch the side of his face- which nearly causes for Tony to melt, before she then brushes past him.

He slowly turns and watches as she goes into the living room to begin collecting her things and he frowns again. "Where are you going? I-I didn't mean to..." He instantly begins scolding himself within his head but Ziva just flashes him a soft smile. "It is okay. I just um- need to think about some things."

Tony still felt like his feet were hot from standing there too long though. Was it his fault she was suddenly walking out? What should he say? What should he do?

 _Stop her!_ His head kept yelling at him.

"Hey but wait, how about something to eat first?" His words are quick and almost incomprehensible. Nevertheless the younger agent shakes her head and starts for the door. "I am not that hungry at the moment." She pauses with her hand on the handle and looks back again with a sense of light-hearted thanks. "I will... be back here tomorrow night if you do not mind."

At this remark, Tony's spirits leap again. She really wanted to come back. "Oh, alright. It's in the bet too, remember? I can't mind." He tries one last smirk at her before she disappears behind the door. He is then left staring after her.

 _...Well that was rather abrupt. Did she really just leave? Was it something I said? Did she get uncomfortable from my actions?_ He had thought that their previous agreement was that she'd spend the night with him a second night- but it looked like he wasn't going to be getting a full second night with her in his bed after all.

 _I guess I did something that I shouldn't have.. I didn't think she'd run off like that._

His head begins to whirl next and so he slowly goes to sit down at one of the bar stools in the kitchen. Had the bet really been to stay at his place?

...

He could not get that out of his head. The thought makes him smile to himself though. He wouldn't ever mind having her 'play' with him like that just to get punished like _that._ What a sheer surprise it was.

 _She must like my place..._

He grins and taps an enthusiastic index finger onto the counter top.

 _Or maybe it's me who she likes..._

He thinks back to his recent session where he was 'supposedly' not supposed to react to her touching on him. Of course it didn't work.. and somehow he knew it wouldn't have worked- right from the start.

But now that didn't seem like it would be the end of their little ongoing game.

 _She wants to come over tomorrow night.. again._ He sighs rather contently. _I guess I'd better be ready. Maybe this could even become a natural thing between us.._

 **Hope things were interesting enough. So glad I got more time to write again. hopefully I can continue with this story. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more to come :)**


	6. Part 6

**Part 6~**

 **The story goes on...**

Throughout the next day, Ziva forces herself to focus solely on her work. After last night, she didn't dare give Tony even a single word- not even a glance. She simply kept to herself throughout the day and did her job. On the contrary, she did notice that Tony was giving her the completely opposite treatment. Every so often she would feel his gaze bearing into her before he'd simply look back to his own work. She could definitely tell though that last night was eating him alive.

Perhaps it was doing the same for Ziva too...

She kept going over the scene where she decided to come out with her idea of 'punishment'- which then led to a downward spiral of things. She knew that Tony hadn't expected this certain type of punishment from their little bet that they had made, but at the same time she couldn't quite understand his reaction to come so... willingly.

At first he had seemed speechless and almost slow to the idea...

Did he not like it? She just couldn't tell. She then goes back to the moment where she decided to leave and it somehow saddens her now that she was really thinking about it- seeming Tony of course had begun begging for her to stay... in his own way that is. He had said to her that she would always be welcomed at his place with open arms...

That was enough for Ziva to realize what kind of friend he was to her.

And that is also the reason as to why she had decided to leave so abruptly. She had wanted to think things over- like she typically did on these things- because it nearly seemed impossible coming from the guy who basically slept with any woman he could give his number to...

She knew well enough though that this was way more sincere and she didn't quite know how to take his sudden outburst of hospitality. It had simply all happened too fast for her.

 _So... you left. But should you have? What if he thinks that you do not care for what he had to say? What if he thinks you are not coming back tonight?..._

The Israeli pauses in her thoughts on that note.

 _Am I coming back tonight?_

She hadn't decided yet. She didn't know if things would become awkward between her and her best friend; especially since she just abandoned ship so quickly.

She hoped he would understand. She just simply needed some time to gather her thoughts on everything that was happening within their friendship.

One moment she is turning him on in bed, and the next moment he tells her that he'd always welcome her into his home... Where is the logic in that?

How can this man be so sweet yet annoyingly fun at the same time?

She smiles to herself just at the knowledge that Tony was probably still casting glances at her every so often...

From the way he was acting now must mean that he probably thought she had been angry with him last night... or something.

But no. She wasn't angry. She was just unsure.

"That's it. Go home you three." The sudden voice of Gibbs randomly breaks the the silence of the squadroom and all three agents look up.

"Boss?" McGee questions.

"It's late. We can finish busy work tomorrow." Gibbs gives a slight nod before he starts collecting his things.

The other agents then start moving for their things too and within a matter of seconds Gibbs was heading for the elevator.

Ziva, who still was not about to look at Tony just yet- out of pure hopes of keeping things interesting, turns to grab her things next. She shuts down her computer and then grabs her bag before she too heads for the elevator.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo watched as his Israeli partner headed for the elevators now. He just couldn't get his things together fast enough to be able to walk out with her in hopes of breaking the "Silent" ice between them. He had waited all day to get a chance to speak with her and this had been his last hope.

He hurriedly flings his coat over his shoulders and then grabs his backpack. He goes to throw it over his shoulder when it accidentally hits his computer monitor and it causes for the desktop screen to blur and start acting up.

"Auggh!" DiNozzo chirps irritably before going to place his stuff down. He tries turning the monitor off with the button at its base but nothing happens. He then glances back at the elevator to see the doors closing and his heart sinks.

 _Dang it!_

"Come on! Lousy thing!" He starts hitting the kill switch over and over until the screen goes blue and that is when he about loses it. He furrows his brow hard and opens his mouth to yell something again when Timothy McGee comes rushing over and gives him a look. "Hey, hey, whoa! You alright there, Tony?" The computer expert gives him a small frown for being so rude to the 'technology piece' but right now Tony didn't give heck.

"Yeah, I'm fine McNosy. I just hate that these things always has to happen to me in like the worst-" Tony begins furiously typing on the keyboard before finally McGee just cuts him off and sets down his things. "Hey, you know what? I've got this. Let me fix it for you."

Tony pauses in his rage fit before blinking towards the man. "What?"

McGee just shrugs. "Yeah, hey, it's fine. You uh, can go catch up if you want?" McGee tries nodding towards the elevator with the smallest of smiles before he moves into Tony's desk space to find the source of the frizzing computer.

Tony just stands there for a moment feeling incredulous. He then starts to bite the bottom of his lip while he finishes grabbing his things. "Thanks Probie..." He nods at his usual victim-of-pranks before slowly starting for the elevator. A sudden act of kindness from Timothy McGee?...

"Don't mention it!" Tim calls back with a widening smile.

* * *

After feeling like he had spent a couple of lifetimes in the elevator- the doors finally open to the downstairs lobby and out comes a fast-moving Tony DiNozzo. He glances around before speed-walking for the doors that would lead to the parking garage. Once outside though, his eyes instantly go for Ziva's typical parking spot to find it empty. Devoid of Ziva or her car.

 _Dang it DiNozzo... When are you gonna learn the moves and speed of Sean Connery and actually get out here like James Bond would!_

The man scuffs his foot out of annoyance for himself before he starts making his way towards his own car.

 _I guess she's not going to come over tonight.._

Tony could feel the weight of the disappointment on him like a disease. How could he have let her slip away without a single word?

 _Well, she seemed to not want anything to do with me today._ He reminds himself. No eye contact, no talks of her 'winning' last night's bet. Heck knows that if it had been the other way around- if HE had won the bet- there would be no end to his flaunting...

But why was today different? Didn't she want to rub it in even a little?

 _That's just not like her._

He gets to his car and opens the door to his Cadillac; grunting a bit out of remembrance of his beautiful 66' Mustang he once owned.

But that was a long time ago... Kind of like how his happiness felt. Gone. Never able to return from something like this.

He slowly gets in and heaves a sigh. What were his plans now? Pizza? A bar on the way home?

 _Nah. Might as well just go home._ He tells himself rather forcefully. He knew however that once he got home he'd be reminded of the previous two nights with _her_ at his place. Her beautiful curls swirling around her as she had made her way to his bedroom... the way she never came prepared for the stays so she had to go in one of his T-shirts... and nothing but panties.

The way they had played with each other- so sexually at that. Neither of them wanting to come out as loser to the other..

 _Guess I'm a double loser then._ He jokes mockingly to himself with a smile as he pulls out of the parking garage now.

 _For losing against her at the bet and then for letting her get away so easily..._ He finishes his explanation in his head- as if it were his confession to a crime he had committed.

The whole ride home was filled with nothing but thoughts of Ziva. He thought back to how she had literally been touching on him and he loosens a smirk to himself. He'd never forget that...

 _I just wish things could still be like that. I mean, what did I do wrong?_

He glances over at his phone which lay in the passenger seat next to him. Should he try calling her?

Perhaps she didn't feel well or something? But why had she avoided him all day?

"Oh Ziva.. What did I do wrong?" He mutters to himself sadly as he finally pulls around to his apartment. He parks, gets his things, and then heads up for his place.

Upon nearing the door to his apartment, he pauses a moment and gets a sudden idea.

 _What if she's already inside? What if she's planning on surprising me this way?_

Somehow a hopeful grins comes to cross his face and he eagerly hurries to unlock the door.

 _Besides, Ziva wouldn't need a key to my apartment anyways! She's a master at picking locks!_

Once he unlocks it though, he swings the door open to find his place empty and lifeless.

"Great." He saunters in sluggishly and throws his things down before sighing. He then turns on some lights and then heads for the kitchen.

 _Perhaps food will do me good. Can never go wrong with food._ He picks up his phone next. _How bout that pizza?_

He then goes to sit on his usual barstool and starts searching for pizza places that were still open at this time of night. It's then when he hears a knock at his door and his breath nearly hitches in his throat.

He whirls around and raises his brow. "Ziva?" He barely whispers her name out of disbelief before he struts for the door.

Once he opens it, his eyes finally light up upon finding his beautifully stunning partner just waiting outside.

"Ziva! Hey!" He blinks multiple times out of shock. "What are you doing back here?"

The woman looks at him with her large round eyes and just leans forward playfully on the tips of her toes. "Umm... I thought we had an agreement Tony? The bet?" She gives him a light-hearted frown for his "forgetfulness" before pushing past him to let herself in.

Tony just grins- Hard. He knew he could count on her. How could he have doubted that she would come tonight?

"I-I just thought... I-" Tony closes the door for her and then turns to look at her while scratching the back of his head. "Y-You just seemed-"

"Hmm?" Ziva smiles and then shrugs. "I do not know what you are talking about... however," She pauses, "If you are talking about today and the fact that we never really spoke- I do not wish to make you feel... avoided." She sits down on the sofa and clasps her hands together while Tony just continues standing; his heart still pounding due to the fact that she had actually showed up.

"I.. Did not mean to leave so suddenly like I did last night either, Tony." She starts casting her gaze in different directions now; unable to look at him with a sense of guilt pricking at her side. "I was merely wanting to-" Ziva is abruptly cut off however by the jubilant man. "No, no. There's no need to apologize or explain yourself, Zi. I understand. You do you, aright?" He advances forward slowly before coming to stand directly in front of her. He then squats down to her level and nearly chuckles. "I uh.. I simply thought you had too much of me last night to even speak to me today."

Ziva just looks at him while he tries to hold a straight face before he cracks. He smiles widely before Ziva just scoffs and punches him playfully. "Oh shut up. It's _you_ who could not handle _me,_ remember?" She pats him on the cheek of his face before she gets to her feet and he in turn joins her.

"I am just glad we are still friends, yes?" She smiles and Tony just winks and and smiles back. He was ever so glad that she was here again. Maybe this really could become a regular thing for the two of them... He enjoyed this way too much.

"So um, what should we do now?" The lovely foreign woman goes to take off her fleece jacket before she struts for the kitchen area. Tony follows and helps her finish taking off her jacket- like a true gentleman would. "My lady." He imitates a respectful British accent before going to hang it up on the coat rack. Ziva just beams and raises her eyebrows in a mockingly impressed manner.

"No uh, actually I was just about to order some pizza." Tony comes strutting back into the kitchen area and points to the phone which was still out on the counter top. "But, now that you're here- we could go somewhere nicer? Or-"

Ziva nearly gapes and crosses her arms at him next. "Are you seriously trying to take me out to dinner Mr. DiNozzo?"

At this, Tony's face heats up and he goes to run a hand along his neck. "Ahh.. no? I-I was just wondering if you were hungry or wanted something better than pizza." He tries to shrug it off nonchalantly; when in fact, it had sort of been an invitation to dinner with her...

He just couldn't help himself around her and especially not now.

Ziva goes to lean her elbows on the countertop and puckers her lip simply. "Hmm... Perhaps not tonight. I feel like I should dress better for such an occasion."

Tony instantly scoffs at this though. "What? You? You look amazing!" He tries to make it sound like a forced compliment between co-workers but... heck, things were just going out the window by now.

"That is sweet of you Tony, but no." She gives a slightly nervous chuckle. "How about tomorrow or something. We can have your pizza tonight?"

Tony's everlastingly famous grin comes back to reside on his lips again. "Deal."

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **I loved getting to write this chapter honestly... Tony and Ziva really needed some scenes like this in NCIS.. just saying..**

 **BUT HEY maybe a Tiva reunion will happen soon since she's back!**

 **Thanks for reading and I will continue writing soon!**


End file.
